Kanto:The Untold Chronicles
by MurphytheFox
Summary: Pallet Town, Kanto: The famous green glow of the Three Lancha mountains, the sat-alight incident and now this! (sorry Pokeshippers) AMOURSHIPPING included. I don't own any thing apart from Codie, Dodge, Vinie, Jonson and Smith who is myself. Sorry if the bomb, the combine harvesters and a few other things are a bit much but it makes it interesting. POKEMON IS OWNED BY NINTENDO.
1. Chapter 1: The Crevice

Kanto, it's hard to explain. People go missing and no one ever see's them again. That weird green glow at the peaks of the three lancha mountains. Then there was the sat-alight incident that made most people flee to Hoen and Sinou I think that's how you spell it. It's just strange why does it happen here and nowhere else? Lucky, the people who live here don't notice it that much, so they can cope better. When Ash came home from Kalos, Codie had to try and explain how a NASA sat-alight fell out of thin air onto the tin can of all sorts of junk they called a garage. It was hard to find it an accident when ever house on that road had a million dollars gravity swinger in there back yard. But that was just the start. The Jepsons crops were failing so much they had to sell there farm, and the huge crevice in the West Field that mysteriously appeared in the middle of the night had swallowed a family of Bulbusaurs, so Dodge and Ash had to try and fish them out one by one, and that's where our story starts...

"Come on Ash get up, it's five o'clock." Delia sort of groaned and shouted, Ash had forgotten how early he had to get up because everybody in Pallet town got up early.

"Five all ready?" He mumbled from his pillow.

"Yes The Doc was up hours ago and Smith will be here soon, so get a move on!" She said more firmly.

It went very quiet as she went down the stairs which was very unusual for the Ketchums house as the radio would go off every five seconds and the Doc would most likely blow another fuse or the entire house of its foundations. Or Jonson would shout at someone because Dodge would be annoying or Codie would try and get Vinie to calm down because she was loopy. But no today was just quite, Ash got up went downstairs and into the kitchen where the brunette sixteen-year-old named Dodge was making tea,

"Want a cupa?" He asked

"No thanks, I was looking for Vinie she should be screaming her head of by now." Ash said Dodge spun on his heels to face Ash his green eyes flashed in the light of the window,

"I was going to wake you up before they left but news came in from Jonson that a huge crevice ripped straight though the West Field, but Codie said she would kill me if I let you go with her and Vinie to check it out." He tried to explain, with out Ash getting mad.

"Ok so let me see, Codie will take Vinie to a crevice which happens to be a very unstable fault line sight, but not me. Why's that Dodge?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Umm, I don't know," he said with a sweat drop and a slight whisper "maybe because your...well, a little bit... umm... a little bit."

"A little bit what Dodge?" Ash said a bit more impatient.

"A bit... instinctive, in a goodish bad way." Dodge didn't want to tip him off because it's not nice, let's just say there's a lot of shouting, a lot of bad puns and is probably the only time Ash doesn't speak utter junk.

"Oh ok sounds fair." Ash was going to go back upstairs and try and forget about it when Pikachu came bundling out of the living room to see what the banter was about.

"Hey buddy, what up?" Ash asked

"Pika pi pikachu pi pika!" It said

"Translation please?" Dodge said.

Ash looked at the yellow mouse seriously for a minute until he asked,

"They took the Hilux didn't they?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dodge shouted

"You really are brain dead, the Toyota Hilux, the pickup truck."

"Oh yeah, so?"

Ash smiled in the sort of way that meant something the other would not like but they were going to do any way.

"Oh no! No, NO! We are not going to go in the Ranger you know it has a unstable nuke cable tied and g-clamped to the back, I would prefer to keep my soul alive than drive a pickup truck that might explode." Dodge tried to knock some sense into the moment,

"Oh come on, how often does a huge whole in the ground just appear out of nowhere and how often do you go and see a huge crevice in land that your family own, and we can always take the bomb off and put it somewhere els, by the way why do we have that thing?"

"I think it was playing with the harvester compasses so they all ways turned round and headed back for the house so we looked under the supports and it was just there in the ground, but because it was found on our land the government can't do anything about it."

End of part one.


	2. Chapter 2: Claws?

_I forgot to say they all have code names for the radio._

 _Ash: Black Wolf_

 _Dodge: Silver Mist_

 _Codie: Morse (pun intended)_

 _Vinie: Lil' Devil_

 _Jonson: Red Shark_

 _Delia(Ash's mum/Aunt): Homestead_

It seemed hours since Ash managed to convince Dodge to drive through their field to where the tracker to Codie's radio was, but when they found it the crevice was something really worth worrying about...

"Code?" Vinie said in her innocent four year old voice.

"What is it?" Codie said

"The Rangers coming!" She said with a mischievous grin.

Before Codie could start lecturing Ash over the radio about doing what she says to do, the white Ford Ranger appeared out of a wall of corn and stopped a few meters from the edge of "The infinite drop". Dodge got out with a sigh because driving a 18 year old pickup which has gone through the worst is quite hard, and Ash was glad he managed to escape Delia for a day.

"What did I say before we left not to let him come." Codie growled

"Well it was either that or have to help Delia make lasagna which I personally hate." Dodge tried to lighten the mood

"Oh well it doesn't matter now he's here and we may as well make the most of it, by the way what happened to Smith?" Codie asked

"God dame it, I completely forgot she was helping us with this!?" Dodge sighed

"Oh dame I better go back and see she's arrived, you and Ash stay here until I get back AND DONT TOUCH A THING!" Codie almost cursed

As herself and Vinie took the red Hilux though the field back to the house.

"So," Ash started "what are we going to do now?"

"Wait I guess." Said Dodge

"Nah I got another idea..."

*Three minuets later*

"Hey Ash, are you sure this is safe?" Dodge called from the ledge,

"Of course it's SAFE it's not like I'm guna let go and watch you plummet to your death in I'm not that stupid, besides you've done ab-sailing before when you where a kid." Ash tried to calm him down

"Ohhh but that was almost eight years ago and I've never done anything THIS high!" Dodge was easily agitated and was starting to regret putting his life in the line is two pieces of rope and a "ten" year old.

"Don't tell me you've got vertigo." Ash said

Dodge didn't want to explain to Jonson how he chickened out of going in to a hole, so he slowly crept down the rope as the light from the head torch on the orange helmet he was wearing slowly distributed into the darkness, Dodge stopped to see how far it was to the bottom when a faint sound came from somewhere in the darkness. He couldn't see what it was so he went down a little further until...

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" Came a raspy voice from the shadows, he was to far down to see Ash standing at the top so he picked off the radio that was on his belt and turned it on.

"Hey Black Wolf, are there any caving glow sticks in the back of the Ranger?" He asked

"One second," Ash replied as he tied the two ropes to the Rangers tow bar and rummaged through some stuff in the back

"Found one."

"Ok set it off and through it as far away from the edge as possible so it doesn't hit me on the head."

Ash bent the stick until it cracked and shook it a few times for it to glow bright green, he through it as far as he could and watched it plummet out of view but hadn't noticed that the knot on the tow bar was slowly untying itself, Dodge on the other hand had just seen a green blur shoot past him and was waiting for it to hit the bottom, still waiting, not yet, not guna happen gunner.

"Umm Wolf, I don't think it's safe to stay down here any longer i think we should wait for Codie to come back with Smith and-" Dodge didn't get to finish what he was saying as the rope has slipped of the edge of the crevice before Ash had a chance to catch it, he had only fallen about three meters before he hit something hard like metal. He managed to get on his feet to look down onto what he had fallen on and realised he was standing on a car. It definitely didn't just fall down the crevice it had been forcefully wedged down there but by who? It was dented and stripped of paint and the number plate had been ripped to shreds but what gave Dodge the shivers is there where one after the other as far as the eye could see of cars just like that one. He looked closer to the back of the Hyundai he was standing on, he bent down to look in side from the sun roof to see three Bulbasaurs inside he looked closer and realised that one had injured its leg.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicious Things

Dodge was really getting scared now all the previous events and now this! It was getting to real. It's like Pallet Town had slipped out of reality and into a fantasy world of the weird, full of monsters and pixies. The radio crackled as the signal struggled to make it past all the rock and stone.

"Silver Mist this is Red Shark come in." Came a classic texan voice that was Jonson.

"I read you Red Shark, but you are never going to believe this!" Dodge said with a quiver of fear in his voice

"And what's that's?" Jonson asked

"Remember those three car dealers in the city not far from here that were robed of all there stock in one night. Well I think I've found the loot." Dodge said

"What's the condition of them." Jonson asked

"Ok, there's no number plate on any of them, the paints been scraped of, the engine has been taken out and... there's ... c,c CLAW marks!" Dodge stuttered with fear.

"How big?" Jonson said

"Almost twice as big as a Luxrays I'd say" Dodge said

Meanwhile up at the top of the crevice Ash was trying to think of a way to tell Codie how he killed Dodge by being really bad at knots. So far it wasn't going very well he'd got as far as "Codie, Dodge fell down the hole and died. Sorry". He was pacing up and down trying to get to grips with what happened, when Dodge's voice came over the radio.

"Black Wolf when I get outa this hole I'm going to kill you!" Dodge yelled with urgency

"Thank Arceus, You didn't die. Are you all right down there?" Ash said

"Of course I'm not all right, it's freezing down here and I can't see. By the way there are three Bulbasaurs hiding in a car down here and ones hurt!"

"Errr, how the hell did a car get down..THERE." Ash said

"I don't know but I'll tell you the rest later, has Codie come back yet?"

There was a sound of a horn as the Hilux came through the corn to a stop. A frizzy ginger haired girl with green eyes and a pony tail in shorts and t shirt got out, she was about the same size as Ash but was the same age as Dodge.

"What in the world have you done now?" She said with a South Londoner tone.

"Dodge fell down the hole and DIDN'T die?" Ash said with a quiver. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Codie was stressing so she was shaking Vinie so much it looked like she would pass out.

The ginger girl peeped over the edge and shivered at the sight of the black crack. She turned to face Ash with the sort of stare that would frighten a legendary, Ash started think about how they were going to get Dodge, the Bulbasaurs and the cars out of da hole.

"It doesn't make sense," Smith said "what would have the power and the strength to make a huge crevice then dump all this stuff in it." Ash shrugged and told her not to worry but being the way she was, she new something wasn't right.

"I swear! When I manage to get my hands on a gun, I will murder you in your sleep and bury you at the foot of the dame MOUNTAIN!" Codie was completely off her head, this was the reason Ash wasn't allowed out of the house for more than three hours at a time, because something like this would happen.

"I know and I'm sorry you can lecture me later but first we need to sort this mess out." Ash said

Meanwhile, a honey haired girl in a pink and red dress was making her way along a deserted road which looked like it was in the middle of a dessert.

"Let's see, according to my GPS Pallet Town should be right up ahead." She said while smiling at the Braxen that was walking beside her it agreed with a simple nod. Serena had felt lonely ever since Ash had left Kalos so she thought it would be nice to pay him a visit, oblivious of the weird going's on she continued her trek to the isolated town. As she walked along the road she looked to her right to see corn fields as far as the eye could see and the Three Lancha Mountains with the green mist at its peaks, towering everything even though they was miles away. The sky was blue, a cool breeze was blowing, she couldn't see how anything was going to ruin her day.


	4. Chapter 4: Battery with Wings

Serena was happy, but then when wasn't she? The day was perfect, especially perfect as she was going to see the one person in her life that (to her) mattered. The bleak dessert came to a close as Pallet Town was in sight. She could barely wait!

Back with Ash and the gang, they were still negotiating who should go and get Dodge as it was Ash's idea to go down the crevice anyway it was his duty to fish everybody out. Smith was rummaging in the back of the Ranger to see if there was anything to help the situation, Codie was explaining to Ash who wasn't listening what to do when he got down there and Vinie was starring into the sky in her own world, she spotted something in the sky far away but it was coming towards her like a bullet. Smith had spotted it as well and was trying to figure out what it was,

"ITS THE DRONE IT CAME BACK!" Vinie shouted Ash looked at Codie with a smug look,

"I told you it would come back." He said nudging her on the shoulder

"Well what are we waiting for," Smith said "in the truck, rifle loaded , laptop ready."

"Ash your guna have to drive." Codie said as she clambered into the back of the Hilux.

"WHAT!? I can't drive I have got my license!" He said

"It doesn't matter, Smith is the only one who can hack into the Drones software and I'm not giving you a gun so you'll have to drive." She said as the grey drone shot over there heads.

"Go Go GO!"


	5. Chapter 5: Is she your Girlfriend?

Ash had never driven a car before but a few seconds of Smith shouting in his ear was enough to get it going, besides he'd seen Dodge drive lodes of times. It went something like this, foot on the cluch, start the dame thing, put it in gear, let up the clutch (slowly) and accelerator to the floor. The red pickup was running though the corn field at about 90mph all Ash could see was stray corn and sky. There was no road in the field, and the amount of corn fields the farm owned the amount that the truck had mullered didn't really matter. Codie in the back, had her eye down the straight of the rifle and the rifle down the drones tail. She didn't have many bullets so shooting down the drone was the last resort, it was down to Smith to try and hack into the drones processors and land it on the open road. It was hard to actually see what type of drone it was but for one thing Ash knew it was heading away from the farm and into the dessert,

"Dame it," Smith said "its Indian I don't have the software codes for it. Codie your guna have to shoot it down, make sure you only clip the edge of the wing so it's demobilised."

"Yer might wanna be quick, were running out of runway." Ash said as the edge of the field was in sight.

Serena on the other hand was oblivious of the two and a half ton pickup hurtling towards her, and was leisurely skipping with joy down the road with Braxen. She stopped abruptly as the sound of a V8 engine came closer to her, a horn sounded to tell her that it wasn't going to stop. A few moments later the grey drone flew over her head with the Hilux crashing through the chain male fence just after. It narrowly missed her by half a meter, but she didn't know why the people in the truck where chasing the small-ish plane. She just thought it was something they did in Kanto, and after a "sorry" was shouted by the girl in the back Serena carried on her journey to Pallet Town.

"Ash why do you always kill the fence?" Vinie said slyly with a cherry lolly pop in her mouth in knowledge of annoying everyone.

"Shut it Vin, it was the fence or the drone." Ash snapped the dessert was more a flat waist land than being draped in sand. Codie pulled the trigger of the rifle as a stream of white smoke spurted from the edge of the wing of the drone. It slowed down significantly as the computer went into emergency landing, it dropped down quite fast which was bad.

"Ash it's coming down to fast, your going to have to get in front of it and cushion it's fall with the back, or it with wreck itself when it hits the ground." Smith said

It had to be done with extreme accuracy, to far left or right and it would rip one of the wings off, to far forwards it would smash the window in the back, to far back and it would kill the tail gate. It had to be spot on.

"Wait, what about Codie?" Vinie said

"She'll be fine." Ash said

The Hilux was in position it was down to the laws of gravity to take affect, you should have seen Codies face when the Drone was right on top of her. She had to jump for it, she stepped off of the side of the truck just as the crunch of touch down was heard. Ash turned the truck around to face the road that was in the distance, and got out to take a look at the Drone.

Each wing was the width of the truck and it was painted in solar panels, Codie walked up to the rest of the gang with a slight limp from abandoning ship at about 90mph,

"You ok?" Smith said receiving a high five from Vinie.

"Fine, I think it's best you drive." She said with a slight wince while patting Ash on the shoulder. They all got back in the truck and went off to find Dodge.


	6. Chapter 6: Have I seen you Before

Serena was in town by this time, and had forgotten about the near miss back on the road. Herself, Braxen, Panchum and Silvion were enjoying lunch at a cafe, with the sun beating down onto the roof of the canapé. She sighed happily as thought of Ash entered her head as in a lushly romantic way " Oh he will be so happy to see me!" She thought with a smile while finishing her cup of green tea. She thought that Professor Oak might know the way to the Ketchums so she decided she would pay him a visit.

Ash, Codie, Smith and Vinie had managed to get Dodge out of the crevice and were now bringing up the last Bulbsaur. A green bundle was carefully placed at the edge of the crack as Ash haled himself over the edge, covered in dirt and exhausted he lay on his back caching his breath for a few seconds,

"That's the last one." He said

"I'm still surprised that you managed to shoot that thing down." Dodge said looking closely at the drone.

"We better get it home before it starts to rain." Smith said looking at the grey clouds that had come over so suddenly, so Ash and Dodge took the Ranger, while Smith, Codie and Vinie took the Hilux.

There was a knock on the door as the rain started to pitter patter down on to the window. Professor Oak answered the door to see a wet and cold girl standing on the porch.

"Oh hello there Serena how nice of you to visit!" He said in his friendly tone, "Nice to see you too." She said while making her way into the lab, shivering.

"I can't believe how quick the weather turns around here, one moment it's sunny the next it's poring down!" She said while sipping the tea she'd been given.

"Yes it does, Pallet Town is in the middle of two major weather systems one minute the East weather is bathing us in sun light then the next minute the West is chucking it down with rain, you better stay here until it calms down." He said

"For the best, and thanks." She said

"That's quite all right, so how are things going for Kalos Queen?" The Prof asked.

Meanwhile, Codie and Ash had got the Hilux in the garage and the Doc was checking it over. He brushed his fringe out of his face as his blue eyes scanned over the wings and body,

"Seems decent enough, looks like your plan payed off." He said

"Well at least someone's pleased." Codie said through gritted teeth as she when's back into the house.

"So how long was it up there before it came down?" Ash said

"Lets just say this thing has been flying in the sky longer than you've walked on the ground." Doc said, he looked in his early twenties with his short yellow hair and blue eyes with his lab coat. Ash had sworn to himself the day he met him he'd seen him somewhere before, but didn't know where. Delia let him stay there in exchange for light house work and maintenance if something broke.

"I'll take it apart and scrap it tomorrow after all it's like a big battery with wings, and I don't think KAY will appreciate me lugging it home." He said

"Who KAY?" Ash said

"SHES NO ONE!" He spluttered then hurried into the house. Ash shrugged and went in when his mum called for dinner, and thought nothing of the strange things that had happened.

After dinner had been eaten (by everyone apart from Dodge) Smith and Doc were discussing what might happen tomorrow, Vinie and Dodge were playing Checkers and Ash and Pikachu were upstairs. There was a light knock on the door and Vinie rushed to answer it,

"Who are you?" Vinie said

"I'm Serena, is Ash here?" She said

Vinie looked taken aback, grinned then shouted up the stairs,

"Ash yer girlfriends here!" She chuckled. A faint "WHAT?!" Was just audible from upstairs as Ash almost fell down the stairs,

"Few! It's you, I thought it was Misty come back to kill me." Ash sighed Pikachu bundled down the stairs to greet Braxen.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll do it this time

Sorry I've been really busy so I haven't had time to write, but I've managed to get this done so enjoy!

The Doc came out of the kitchen to see who it was,

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Serena asked

"Yer probably haven't cuz the Docs from another PLANET in another DIMENS-" Vinie couldn't finish what she was saying because Doc had shoved an apple in her mouth and pushed her into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her, the mind of a child has no boundaries." Doc said, Ash stared at him for a few seconds with suspicion before hushing Serena into the living room.

"And a matter of measure, don't go into the basement." Smith called from the door.

"But why? I go into the basement all the time." Said Ash

"Because there are ummm... LIONS, Yes lions," Stuttered Doc "I'm guna go with that."

"Ok..." Smith started "ill keep an eye on things down there so you don't need to worry."

"I just hope I can get it finished before things get really bad." Doc sighed

"So Serena, what brings you to Kanto?" Codie asked

"Oh I don't know... ummm the nice weather?" She stuttered trying to find a reason other than seeing Ash again. Dodge looked outside the window then back at her puzzled as it was still poring it down.

"By the way is there a tradition of people shooting down little planes? As I almost got run over by a pickup truck earlier this afternoon chasing one." She said

"Wait that was you!? I wondered who it was!" Ash said cheerfully receiving a Death Stare from Codie.

"Anyway, what I think Ash is trying to say is sorry for being so narrow minded and all most running over a kaloskian, No wonder all the driving instructors are afraid of you." Delia said, picking up the last of the plates.

"Ai, he failed the damn test eight times!" Vinie said giggling as the thoughts of of all the dented bumpers and scratched doors came flooding back.

"I'll do it _this_ time for sure." Ash said

"Cause that's what you said last time." Doc said. Ash sighed as the chance of passing this test would probably be as inconclusive as the others.


	8. Chapter 8: 'Love Birds'

Sorry this took so long I decided to do a longer part as all of you have been so patient with this so here you go, enjoy!

"It's getting dark," Smith said "do you have a place to stay?"

Serena was so focused on seeing Ash again she had completely forgotten about a place to stay,

"Oh already? Well I... ummm, eeeerrr." She stuttered

"Don't worry I gotcha covered you can stay here if you want." Ash chirped

"Oh don't worry I'll stay in the Pokemon Center, it can't be that far from here." She said

"No way are we letting ya go out in dis messy weather, _you'll catch the_ ' _death cold'..._ " Vinie taunted, she glanced at Codie to remind her about when she went out in the cold weather, she got what Delia described as the 'Death Cold'.

"Oh, there's no point arguing. I'll stay, but just for tonight." Serena sighed

"Yay! At this rate you can live with us! Ash needs all the help he can get!" Vinie laughed as everyone sighed.

There was another knock on the door as Jonson and Professor Oak strolled in.

"That's quite some rain." Jonson said taking of his jacket and handing Professor Oak a towel.

"Hey! Back off Oaky this is my scientific ground! Quite literally I live here." The Doc jumped up from his seat.

"Now now, Doctor there's no need for that. I'm only here for a cup of tea." Oak said calmfully. The Doc eased him self back into the chair and Smith gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"So Ash, I heard what happened, is everyone alright?" Jonson chirped,

"Oh yeah, everyone's fine... for now." His happy playful voice had turned to deep and serious, as he felt like Kanto's history was replaying itself.

"I, I better go to bed," Ash said with a blank look. "It's been a long day and we have a lot of paperwork to sign tomorrow, for the damaged cars and stuff." He was just about to head up stairs to sort out the spare room for Serena to stay in, when Vinie grabbed him round the leg.

"It's okie-dokie right?" She said looking up at him with hopefully eyes, "It's not going to wake up is it?" Ash sighed and looked out the window at the Three Lancha Mountains and the green glow.

"I think it's a bit late for that now." He whispered almost in audible, as Vinie loosened her grip he made his way up the squeaky staircase. Serena got up from the place she was sitting and The Doc did the same. She was just about to follow Ash when the Doc stopped her,

"You might want to be careful what you say and do here, this is no child's playground." He said almost with a sense of hatred, but one look at those eyes said other wise. A faint smile drew upon his face as he walked to the door, slipped on his beige coat and faded into the cold night.

"Were is he going?" She asked Jonson

"No one knows, we ask but he never says. Smith thinks he goes into town to drink his depression away, but I doubt it." Serena sighed, slightly worried for his wellbeing but that was soon cut off.

"Hey Serena, ya coming?" Ash called from the stairs.

"Uh yeah, I'll be there in a sec." She said cheerfully. She turned to look at Jonson but he had vanished into the kitchen.

Serena had put all of her things away in the drawers and was sitting on her bed with her GPS. She could here the bickering of Vinie and Codie in the next room and Delia putting everyone to bed.

Suddenly, Ash walked past her ajar door which made her look up for a second,

"Hey Ash!" She called. He stoped abruptly at the door frame and pushed it open a bit with his shoulder.

"What's up?" He said

"Thanks for letting me stay here, it's nice." She smiled.

"Hey no worries, everyone's going to bed now is there anything you need?" He asked,

"No thanks I'm fine," There was a short silence as Serena thought of what to say,

"Can I ask, how'd you meet the Doctor?"

The question caught Ash off guard as he was stumped of answers.

"Well it's kinda sad," he sighed at the awful thought. "It was a rainy night, like this one, and I must have been about four when Jonson came running through the door with him in his arms. He said he'd found him unconscious on the side of the road, he must have been trying to walk through the desert to get to town. He was covered in cuts and bruises and was just skin and bone, It looked like he'd been through a war. Anyway, we kept him here for three days until he woke up, he seemed to be absolutely petrified of us at first but not for very long. We asked what his name was but he never told us. We asked him where he was from and he said 'very far away'. He had his brief case with him and he seemed to be a Doctor for some astronautics company called 'Altari' but we couldn't find a name or date of birth. He knows how to fix almost anything! And Vinie finds it funny to believe he is an alien and stuff. So because we don't know his name or where he's from he stays here."

"Oh my, that's quite some story." Serena said

"Are you to love birds going to sing all night or are we going to get some sleep?" Came a soft voice behind them.

"Mum!" Ash spun around to face Delia.

"Come on young man, we have a lot to do tomorrow." She said hushing him away.

"You alright?" She asked Serena

"Yes thank you." She replied

"Alright then, good night." She winked closing the door.

"Night." Serena said snuggling down and switching the lap off.

'What an eventful day,' she thought 'I wonder what will happen tomorrow.'


	9. Chapter 9: Miles

Serena couldn't sleep as the Doctors warning replayed its self time after time in her head. She lay motionless in the bed with her eyes open listening to the slightest of sounds. Pikachu has heard her shuffling around trying to get comfortable so had come to check on her, and had fallen asleep at the end of the bed. The clouds hung heavy in the sky but the moons light illuminated them creating an atmospheric glow, she looked out of her window through the slit in the curtains. The mountains stood strong and proud up against the ghostly sky, as the green glow seemed to curse any living thing which saw it to be afraid and the affects didn't seem to stop at Serena. She was a little cautious about it and decided it was best to try and ignore it.

She was startled at the sound of the front door creaking open, two voices could be heard, the stoney silence all most suffocating them into a whisper.

"Where have you been?" Came a voice with an English accent, Smith was down stairs lecturing the Doctor about mental health but this time it seemed a little different.

Serena got out of bed, curious, she tip-toed out of her room on to the landing of the stairs to see who it was.

"It's non of your business where I go." The Doc growled,

"Oh I'm sorry, I beg to differ. I'm in charge for everybody's health and well-being here, and I don't care if you think your part of this or not... It's all my business!" Smith snapped at him quietly.

"Well if you cared so much you would leave me alone to solve my own problems." He said through gritted teeth. He slipped of his coat and lab coat and hung them by the door. His white shirt reflected what was left of the moon light and his maroon waist coat seemed to make his slim figure even slimmer.

Smith sighed,

"I-I just..." She stammered and looked down.

"You just what?" He said bitterly turning away.

"I just wish you would let me help you...Miles." That last word seemed to be very hard to say. The Doctor turned sharply to her.

"Where in the world did you hear that name?!" He yelled.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down you don't want to wake up everyone!" She regretted everything in that moment, "I knew the first day you were here what was going on. And I'm sorry that you've had to come here as a last result. But you can't hide forever, I think people need to know what's going on."

"What? About the war that's going on hundreds of thousands of light years away, that doesn't concern any of you. And I'm the un-knowing cause of!" He pushed his back up against the wall of the corridor and closed his eyes. Smith placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed.

He looked at her with tired eyes and for the first time he actually felt at home.

"You look kinda nice with your hair down like that." He said bluntly.

There was a moment of silence as green eyes met blue in the heartless darkness,

"I don't like it much, it's too frizzy." She said looking away.

"I do, you look like a proper London girl like that." Smith liked it when people talked about London or anything English, as of when she arrived at the airport everything was so different and new it was nice to know that there were people she could relate to in the foreign lands.

"Well thanks...I guess." She said

"We should be off to bed." The Doc said. With those words Serena quickly crept back into her room but kept the door ajar like it had been before, so she could still hear what was going on. Seconds later two people came up the stairs and walked contently down the corridor. Neither of them spoke knowing no more speaking was to be done, The Doctor wanted to ask one more thing.

"You know, when it's just you and me...you can call me that if you want."

"Really? I thought you hated it." Smith looked takes aback but she couldn't complain.

"No... It's fine. It just reminds me of what 'he' used to call me." Doc whispered, he placed a hand on the door handle twisting the nob until he door opened by its own weight. He had very little possessions; His brief case was placed in the corner, and some shirts lay on the side on the shelf. But something that caught Smiths eye, was a little model space shuttle. No longer than two inches, it lay on top of a book Delia had lent him since Ash never read much.

"What's that?" She asked

"Oh this," he picked it up carefully as if it was the only thing in the world he owned, and carefully placed it in the palm of her hand.

"It's something I was given by a friend of mine from work a long time ago, I was just still a teenager at that age I managed to get an apprenticeship before it was official. I still can't believe I have it."

Smith raised it until it was eye level, it looked like a regular shuttle nothing seemed different about it. Until she looked closer, instead of NASA written on the wing she found _Altari_.

'Hm' she sighed and put it back in his hands, he placed it back on the book like a paper weight. He turned sharply to her, with a blank expression he must have thought he was telling her something but she just stared a little disturbed.

"I should be off to bed now it's late." She said hoping he would stop looking at her but he just continued.

She closed the door, his eyes followed her all most patronising. It didn't seem intensional, just strange.

The ping of the door lock was heard as he looked away, still with the blank face.

"Miles..." He thought to himself, "it sounds so nice when she says it."

A smile crept upon his face as the light of the lamp when out and the room was pushed into a warm darkness.


	10. Chapter 10: Braxen the Psychiatrist

The next day seemed very meek, Ash (for once) got up early and went with Dodge to the car salesmen and tried to convince them they had found there stock. The Doctor stayed in his room with the door locked, Serena noticed Smith knocking on his door a few times but soon after an abrupt "I'm working, go away!" was heard. After a few minutes of arguing she stormed down stairs very frustrated and flustered.

'I wonder what he's working on...' Serena thought and pressed her ear up against the door. She was about to knock as well when she heard him murmuring something under tears,

'What was I thinking! I never should have even mentioned it...'

'It was for our protection not our destruction!...'

'I should have died not them!...'

It was hard for her to gather everything he was whispering, but she decided it was best to leave him be and go tell Smith.

"I know," Smith sighed as she poured water from the kettle. "He's getting worse, I don't know what to do but if I do nothing he'll end up pulling the plug on himself... drink Tetley Serena?"

"Umm no thanks, I'm not thirsty." She said bluntly. "By the way, Ash didn't give me much info about him so do you know where he's from?"

"I'm not allowed to say..." Smith said sitting sown at the kitchen table and looking away.

"That bad, huh?" She said

"You could put it that way." Smith sipped her tea and only spoke when asked. Serena found this quite hard to start a conversation with, especially since this seemed to be something quite personal.

"What if I looked though his files." Serena suggested.

"I've tried that, there's nothing there and besides he doesn't talk about it," Smith said bitterly. "I'll try to talk to him later again but no promises that I'll get anything out of him."

"Morning." Codie said coming into the kitchen yawning, her black hair was messy and not pleated like usual.

"Whats top of the pops?" She said in a chipper tone.

"The Doc." Smith said bluntly

"Again! Jees he's getting worse if your gossiping about his almost twice a week."

"We're not gossiping!" Smith spluttered,

"Well sure what ever you say..." Codie rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll go check on him one more time before breakfast, see if her wants anything to eat." She stood up and walked out the door with her head up and her nose in the air. Codie gestured to Serena and mouthed 'The English am I right?' Which made her laugh.

The front door was opened and Ash and Dodge came in shivering,

"It was lovely and warm yesterday! Where'd it all go?" Dodge said slumping down next to Serena.

Ash went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands after getting pen ink everywhere,

"Not everyone's up yet, huh?" Ash said leaning against the counter.

"Well Vinie kinda is, but I was really tempted to lock her in her room so she wouldn't go mental," Codie rolled her eyes, "And since Jonson came in really late yesterday so he's still asleep, and Delia went to by groceries."

"Smith?" Ash said bluntly.

"Trying to get the Doc to eat." She said lowering her head.

"Eat?! He's not eating now? God he won't last long." Dodge said bitterly.

"Just open the dame door!" She shouted.

"Why should I? You'll just start lecturing me! I can't be bothered to listen to your shit!" Came an angered voice from the other side.

"Don't you give me that lip! If you don't eat you won't have the strength to go home! Do you think Cross-Dimensional Space Travel is easy? No! It's a bitch and you know it!"

Smith stood straight up at the door. Silence. She put her hand up to her mouth, had she gone to far? She didn't know, she stood there with her ear up against the wood. She heard shaky breathing. She knew he was upset, she just wanted to push the door open and make him feel better. But there was only so much she could do. She sighed and sunk to the floor, she felt bad enough shouting at him but he could be so ignorant at times it just rilled her up to shouting. Codie couldn't do anything she'd tried but nothing seemed to work with him. Ash was to young to understand what depression was and so was Vinie, and if Dodge started to talk to him he'd end up crying along with him. Besides Delia had her own worries and problems so it was best to keep her out of it. Jonson made it seem like army camp for him so he wasn't the best person to talk to, and Pikachu and all of the Pokemon would just stare in confusion about why he would have a mental break down in the middle of the kitchen (even though Codie's Shinx was always good company). So the only person left who was reasonable to talk to was Smith. Braxen had silently trotted up and sat next to her, it stared at the door blankly as if it were thinking the exact same thoughts that she was. Smith groaned and stood up to go back down stairs to finish her tea. Braxen stood up as well it having some experience with this type of thing with Serena, it tenderly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"I said go away." Came a weakened voice, Braxen slowly opened the door of his room and stepped inside. He was certainly in a state, collapsed in the middle of the room, crying his heart out. Braxen walked up slowly and placed a white paw on his shoulder, he turned sharply to face it. He looked scared to Braxen, but it seemed okay with it.

"Braxen, brae!" It said cheerfully, a small smile crept onto his face as he wiped his tears.

"T-Thanks." He said breathlessly, Braxen smiled a heart felt smile.

"I-I think I might have the smallest thing to eat now, don't know about you but I'm starving!" He said chuckling to himself. Braxen smiled, it was quite good with people even though it could never truly understand them. It worked with body language and emotional response to actions, ah well I'm no physiatrist but its pretty simple. He picked himself up and brushed the dust of his waistcoat, he closed his eyes and smiled slightly to him self.

"Your the Fox type Pokemon, right?" He stated looking down at Braxen, it nodded in agreement.

"Hm, good to know." He whispered before he walked out the door.


End file.
